Safe In His Arms
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Morgana discovers the place that she has always wanted to be is more welcoming than she could ever have dreamed of. Morgana/Arthur.


_**A/N: New Merlin fan fiction! Dedicated to The Cannibal Princess. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Morgana stared out of the window, through the blurred reflection of herself created by the patterned infractions of the water on the glass and out into the dark night, framed by rain.

She rested her chin gently in her hand, and didn't bother to stop the lone tear from rolling down her cheek and splashing onto where her elbow rested on the cold wood of the sill.

The moon was out, but hidden by a cloak of black storm clouds, heralding terrors to come. The roads would be treacherous, made dangerous by the thin sheen of rain that covered them. No one was out at this time, not many people ever walked around in the deep, darks depths of night, as it was under the cover of darkness that evils lurked, or so everyone thought.

Morgana knew that whether dark or light, tempestuous or fair, sodden or dry, sinister forces were at work.

At work to slay the man _**she loved**_, to destroy the world as they knew it, and to obliterate the kingdom of Camelot once and for all.

She spun around at the click of the door knob turning. The door opened – and speak of the devil – revealing him. Arthur. Prince Arthur, heir to the throne of Camelot, heralded to be the greatest king of all time, often known to be a spoilt prat, annoying and incredibly frustrating… and the other thing about him?

She was head over heels, falling down stairs, uncontrollably and irrevocably in love with him. Life was a bitch.

"Arthur," she spoke softly, after regaining control over herself. She had been scared of who it was… lately both her dreams and emotions had been running a riot, causing her to be on edge and tense incessantly.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he explained, and she smiled.

"You often come into my room when I am sleeping?" she asked him, and he tilted his head, a smirk playing on his lips, daring her, taunting her, teasing her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he bantered with her, knowing what Morgana wanted to say.

He moved closer to her, moving past her, smelling the sweet scent of her perfume as his jacket swept up the air currents in the room as he passed. He sat on the edge of her elegant four-poster bed, and in a breath of diaphanous night garments, she glided over and tentatively sat next to him.

Her breath hitched in her throat when his strong arms encircled her slim waist and pulled her bodily into the middle of her bed. When the warmth of his touch departed from her alabaster skin covered only by thin material, she felt like she had lost something, just from that gentle touch. Leaning backwards, she lay down, her hair fanning out behind her head like gleaming ebony peacock feathers.

Arthur's eyes followed her movements, and his fingers brushed gently over her face, moving a strand of raven hair off of her beautiful face.

_Morgana had always been the woman he'd wanted, but he couldn't have her._ She wouldn't have him, the vexatious and arrogant prince: the spoilt brat who acted like a dunce. She had always aimed high, and for her he had been at the bottom of the ladder, the dirt on the ground.

She relished in the affectionate touch, the soft texture of his fingers as they traced her cheekbone.

Arthur lifted his finger away for a moment, before cautiously testing her reaction as he brushed his finger along the outline of her smooth, red lips. He felt her lips move under his finger, morphing into a ghost of a smile, the edges of her lips turning upwards at his warm, loving touch.

Realizing that her silent reply wasn't just a dream, he accepted her unspoken permission and leaned down slowly, his lips capturing hers in a soft, chaste kiss. Her response was as he had hoped, and he deepened the kiss, before breaking off the connection before it could get too perilous on both of their emotions.

Her right hand cupped his chin gently, as she leaned up and kissed him quickly, gently.

Moving herself away from him, she laid her head on her pillows.

Arthur stood up, and Morgana looked on anxiously, praying that he wouldn't just leave.

He didn't.

He sat next to her on her bed, before lying down and pulling her into an embrace, holding her too him, safe at last.

They fell asleep together, her head on his chest, the lingering tingle of unexpected love on their lips.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that, it was great fun to write! Aw, I love this pairing, why does the legend not agree with me?? Feedback is much appreciated!  
**_


End file.
